tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood
Chris: I KNEW, I KNEW, I COULDN'T TRUST DANTE TO CARRY A BARF BAG! SERIOUSLY! HE DROPPED A BARF BAG OF OOZE! IT WAS AS HEAVY AS 1 POUND! COME ON! Well, um, we have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Ooze, kind of like toxic, infecting the area. ANOTHER REVENGE OF THE STUPID ISLAND! Thanks Dante......thanks a lot. Re-Re-Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Amy - The Impatient Malfested Girl - DaRealLeon 2. La Cazadora - The Female Luchadore - DaRealLeon 3. Nina - The Secret Assassin - DaRealLeon 4. Miles - The Laidback Guy who's too cool for school - TrentFan 5. Drake - The Guy who only talks in Rhyme - TrentFan 6. Kobe - The Pushover - TrentFan 7. Inca - The Eco Lover - Liamliamliam 8. Justin-Jake - The "Normal" One - Liamliamliam 9. My - The First Bro - MRace2010 10. Name - The Second Bro - MRace2010 11. Is - The Third Bro - MRace2010 12. Radia - The Gleaming Beauty - ParaGoomba348 13. Davy Jones - The Pirate - ParaGoomba348 14. Eddie - The Kinda Cool Guy - ParaGoomba348 15. Gia - The Perfectionist - Stars&Straps20 16. Billy - The Annoying Nerd - Stars&Straps20 17. Brendan-The Calculating Guy-Phyneo 18. Jessica-The Sports Chick-Phyneo 19. Bruce-The Guy who loves Batman-Phyneo 20. Lily-The Sexy girl- LxJ 21. Lara-The Sweet girl- LxJ 22. Marshall Lee- The Vampire King- Berryleaf 23. Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 24. Dorothy - The Sweet, Adventurous Girl - Sunsummer7 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: WELCOME EVERYONE TO TOTAL DRAMA TOXIC NEIGHBORHOOD! Watch your step. Cazadora: YAY, WOOHOO!!! Nina: I dont need you tell me what to watch out for >.> Amy:.. Brendan: Someone certainly is excited. Jessica: Yeah! Total Drama this season is mine! Bruce: *dressed like Batman* Hi I'm Bruce...er... I'm Batman! Chris: Okay then......... Drake: Hi, I hope you don't mind if I brought this pie. *holds up random pie* What? I needed a rhyme. Hopefully I'm not judged for it this time. Nina:.......what? Gia: *Arrives* hello world! Gia has arriv- *sees that Nina's shoes is untied* oh, that's not perfect. *ties her shoe* All better! Billy: *arrives* Hello humans. The name is Billy. But if you would like you can call me by my pen name that I will use when I write my physics book. Dr. Bill. My: Hi Name: To Is: Everyone Nina *to Gia* MY SHOES DONT HAVE TIES! Cant you see that this is an assassin suit? Miles: So.........um, what's up? *to anyone* Bruce: This camp...Is full of good people...ready to compete! Kobe: Yeah, I bet. (CONF) Hopefully I manage to assert myself sometime when I'm here...... Miles: Yeah, everyone looks cool so far. Gia: *to Nina* Oh, then you really need shoelaces, gurl. Oh your hair is a little messed up let me get that for you. *fixes her hair* Nina: >.> Billy: Wow, this toxic neighborhood is scientifically impossible. And awesome! Drake: It is? Well, now I know this. Cazadora: YAY! wait, is competeing in toxic safe? Miles: Probably not. Cazadora: Oh, as long as my mask doesnt get vaporized I'll be fine ^-^ Miles: Alright, cool. Drake: This toxic is really weird. I guess it's better than a Neighborhood run by Blackbeard. Billy: Actually, competing with toxic is quite dangerous. The slightest of smell and touch of it can be a hazard to the nasal passages and to the skin. The skin will become one bubbly mess and rip off in the blink of the eye and the nose airways can become swollen and suffocate unless you are an experienced mouth breather but if you are you will still die in a matter of seconds. Chris: Okay. TEAM TIME! The team captains will be: Cazadora the Explorer, Drake the Random, and Justin-Jake the freak, in that order (some random people who came to mind). Okay Cazadora, you're up first. (USERS, YOU CAN NOT PICK YOUR OTHER CHARACTERS UNTIL THE SECOND TURN) Cazadora: Miles, come on down and you can be my ally! Drake: Nina, I choose you. I think a rhyme was overdue. JJ: i pick name Cazadora: Amy, you seem nice. Drake: My, you are on my team. You're the second one, it seems. JJ: Inca. Cazadora: Kobe. Drake: Mark. As long as you don't bark. JJ: Billy. Cazadora: Gia...........I guess. Drake: Batman (Bruce) seems nice. I pick him, hoping he's not as cold as ice. JJ: Brendan. Cazadora: Dorothy. Drake: Radia doesn't seem bad. I choose you, no need to be sad. JJ: Is. Cazadora: Lara Drake: Marshall Lee, you get to be on this team made by me. JJ: Jessica. Cazadora: Lily. Category:Current